ANYMORE
by 1heart1love1life
Summary: Bestfriends... thats all we'll ever be... especially now thaat he's in love with the wicked witch of the East... well my names Gabriella and heres my heart breaking story... trailer inside...
1. Chapter 1

TRAILER

_**TRAILER**_

**Gabriella and Taylor are walking towards **

**their lockers. And of course chatting it up.**

" _I mean it was just sooo amazing Tay… I think that I'm falling for hi-" Gabi stops walking and talking all at once and her eyes were glued to one spot ahead. Taylor follows her star and there was Troy and a red head, holding hands._

**Gabi's heart is broken; But Troy is too busy with his new girlfriend **

**to even notice Gabi, ANYMORE.**

" _Hey Troy." Gabi says as tears were in her eyes and just behind her tear lurked sadness, depression,_

_and worst of all hurt._

_Troy only nods in response and walks away in pursuit of his girlfriend._

_Gabi watches him leave and breaks down in tears._

**Troy's girlfriend Angel doesn't like Gabi.**

" _Look slut, you __WILL __stay away from Troy. And I will ease up, just a little _

_bit from making you're a living hell." She says all up in Gabi's p.s. ( personal space)_

_She then straightens up because Troy is heading their way. " Just stay the hell away from my boyfriend" She whispering but shouted._

" _Hey baby" Troy says giving her a quick kiss. " Who are you talking... Oh hey Gabi." He reaches for a hug._

_Gabi takes one look at Angel's face then high-tales it to her next class._

**Troy meets up with the gang at lunch **

**for the first time in three months.**

" _Hey guys" Troy says sitting down._

_Gabriella immediately gets up and leave a the cafeteria._

" _Does anybody know what's wrong with her? She never talks to me ANYMORE. And I'm completely clueless as to why."_

_All Sharpay and Taylor both give me dirty looks, whereas Kelsi and Martha huff with indignation toward me. _

_Then all four of them roll their eyes and turn away from Troy._

_Zeke, Jason, and Ryan shake their heads and turn away as well._

" _Look dude, I've known you for a long time. And you are a lot of things but I know dumb isn't one of them." _

_Chad says, then he too turns away from Troy._

**Troy conners Gabi at a party.**

" _Why wont you talk to me?" Troy asks Gabi._

" _Why don't you go ask your precious Angel? HUH?" Gabi said her voice low and lethal._

" _Look, the problem is between me and you. So just leave her out of this. Got it, Gabriella?"_

" _Yeah Troy. I finally get it now. Our friendship just doesn't matter to you ANYMORE._

_Only Angel and basketball matter to you. God, I'm so stupid. You're still the same jerk I met in 9__th__ grade. _

_And the funny thing is, if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a problem between us. I'm sorry Troy, but we cant be friends ANYMORE." Under any other circumstance Gabi would've laughed at how is face dropped and his eyes became void and expressionless,_

_Gone now was the little spark in his eyes._

_Gabi turned and walked away she stooped at the door and took one sad look over her shoulder; she took a deep breathe looked forward and was gone._

_**What's going to happen? Will Troy ever see that Gabriella's in love with him? Or better yet that he's in love with Gabriella? Dun-Dun-Dun!! Stay tuned with ANYMORE. HOPE U ENJOY.**_


	2. I remeber you filled my heart with joy

Ok so I am going to attempt to update all that I wrote, tonight but if I don't, don't trip…I am out of school this wensday…so here we go

_**Ok so I am going to attempt to update all that I wrote, tonight but if I don't, don't trip…I am out of school this wensday…so here we go**_

**Chapter 1: I remember when you use to feel my heart with joy.**

**Gabriella's PoV.**

" It's Monday morning, and oh you can tell, because all of our faces don't so well." I sing to all of the gang( except for Troy, where is he?) we were standing at the entrance of East High.

We all walk in.

" Ella, why don't we look so well?" My best friend Sharpay ( who I call Sharpie) asks who is currently getting a back ride from her boyfriend Zeke.

" Yeah?" my best friend Taylor chimes in ( I call her Tay for short) who is holding hands with her boyfriend Chad.

" Because…." I continue to sing. " We gotta get up so early in the friggin morning, drive to school, and to top it all off we have to stay here until 3:30… P.M."

We all start laughing.

" Nice ,Brie." Ry- Ry says ( Ryan) holding hands with his girlfriend Martha.

" I'm gonna have to make that a song Gabbles." Kelsi says walking by her crush Jason.

" Oh, definitely." I say and wink at her. We both laugh. " Alright, lets split up.( this meaning hit the lockers.) Last one to homeroom is gonna be sorry."

Next thing you know, all you saw was all of us either running or speed walking in different directions.

" So." Tay says. " How was your night at la casa de Bolton? Hmmm?"

I laugh as we speed walk to our lockers ( that are right next to Darbus room."

" It was just so amazing Tay, I think I'm falling for hi--." I can't believe what I'm seeing. I stop walking and talking all at once.

There in front of me was Troy Bolton East High's Golden Boy (my best friend) HOLDING HANDS with Angel Weaver ( My arch nemesis) .

I look down and keep walking to my locker.

TrOyElLa

**Taylor's PoV**

So we're all in homeroom. Every bodies worried about Gabi. She came in class and put her head down. And that's where's it's been all period. And I'm staring at the back of Bolton's, big ol' Lunkhead, while loathing him.

" _Jesus, Troy is such a jerk. All he does is think of his little bit…biscuit eating butt self. Ugh! How can he not notice Gabi's love for him." _I think to myself.

I guess he can feel the heat of my death glare. Troy turns around and looks at me; I already know who he's looking for. I roll my eyes and move to the side, just a little, so he can see Gabi.

"What's wrong with Gabi?" he mouths to me. " What happened."

" Somebody, broke her heart." I mouth back then I too put my head down, pondering on how we'll cheer her up.


	3. Was I blind to see the truth

_**Hey guys since its summer I should be updating a lot more!! Im soo sorry sbout the wait I have up to chapter 6 written out ….**_

**Chapter 2:Was I blind To see the Truth. She's just there to fill the space.**

Troy's POV

" What in the heck is wrong? What did do? " I yell at the guys ( Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan.) during free period.

I had to call an emergency meeting with the four of them, because they wouldn't talk to me. The gang wouldn't talk to me. Not the girls. Not the girl, the girl, Gabriella wouldn't talk to me. And it hurts.

" Look Troy, " Chad says with an attitude " WE ( points to the guys) gotta go help the loves of our lives cheer up their best friend and our little sister."

" Gabi?" I say. " What's wrong with her? Why won't she talk to me?" I ask confused.

" Because she's hurting you idiot!" Ryan screams out. " She's hurting and it's all because of you. Bolton." Then he brushed pass me.

" Great Bolton. Just great." Now we have to calm Ry down and cheer Gabbles up all in one day." Jason says looking very frustrated.

" I'm gonna go order some food, and then we're gonna hit the beach. How does that sound Chadster?" Zeke asks me.

" Dude that freaking awesome. I'll get the girls Jay you go find Ry , me, Tay, and Martha will roll with him. Z we'll meet you and Pay there."

I just stand there waiting for my task but then I noticed I wasn't even in the circle they had formed.

" Alright." Everybody but me says. Then they sat off.

" Chad." I call after him. " Wait, Chad."

He stops and lets me catch up. We begin walking towards his locker.

" What do YOU want Bolton?" he says.

Ahhhh he's still in his attitude.

" I want to know… WHO the hell is that?"

Gabriella was standing with her back towards her locker, and some dude was sweet talking her. And she was just cheesing. I am completely Jealous.

" Sean." Chad says. " You know the captain of JV basketball. Your close friend."

" Well he's way too close to Gabi."

" Dude since when do you call her Gabi?"

I start to walk towards Gabi and Sean then I feel a hand grab mine.

" Hey baby. " Angel says.

I look down to see my girlfriend. " HEY BABY." I say giving her a quick kiss.

Chad makes a gagging sound and pretends to throw up. Then he rolls his eyes at me and walks over to a now hand in hand Gabi and Sean.

Then I hear Angel say " So what are we doing for lunch?"

" We're going to the beach baby."


	4. And I've Allowed You To Make Me Feel

Hey Guys I missed you a lot…

**Hey Guys I missed you a lot….. and all I have to say is SUMMER SCHOOL TRULY SUCKS!! Lol. Any way here's chapter 3… and I promise to try and update everyday for the rest of the summer… how does that sound…**

**As for WRD (water runs dry) I have no clue….. I'll update it and see how you guys like it… and take from there.**

**JTGILF ( Just The Girl I'm Looking For) of course im gonna update I mean I have to…lol….**

**Any way here's the moment we've all been waiting for…..**

**Chapter 3: And I've Allowed You To Make Me Feel, I Feel So Dumb.**

**Gabi's POV**

I'm at my locker putting my stuff up and getting ready for lunch.

" Ello, Love." Says Sean in this horrible Australian accent, causing turning me around.

" Ello, mate. That's one horrible accent you got there. Where are you from any way the islands, the states, and England?" I say smiling at Sean.

You see, Sean and I would be best friends, if not for Troy. And we'd definitely be in a relationship if not for my confusion over Troy.

Sean takes a step closer to me. " Pretty much, GEM." He says coming back to America ( his accent now gone).

He leans in and whispers in my ear " You look hot, as always Gem."

You're probably like why is he calling me Gem.My initials, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez.

" Well you look so tempting right now I can just kiss you." I say leaning in , I then wink at him.

" Really?" He says coming closer and taking my hand. There is now no space in between us. " Maybe we should."

I smile while looking in to his eyes and we both start leaning.

" Hey sister" Chad says interrupting whatever Sean and I were about to do.

Chad says something to Sean in a low voice. Sean nods his head.

" But why?" Sean says. " Gem, grab your stuff."

" Kay." I say grabbing my stuff. As I do this Chad leans over to Sean and whispers about 3 words. Then points. I follow both of there stares.

And of course there's Troy and Angel playing tongue hockey.

I get sad again. And I start to go back into the mood I was I before, but then I hear Sean say " Oh my Gooseness! I think I'm gonna be sick." And then he winks at me.

I laugh and unintentionally do something that only Troy and I do.

" Nice One." I say. " Put it there, Baby." I raise my hand for A high five.

Sean obliges and then says " Take it low baby girl." And we low five it. **( A/N LOL low five.)**

We laugh and I close my locker. And I put my arm around Sean's waist, and he puts his arm around my shoulder and we start walking towards the East High Doors.

**No One's POV**

" Let's go Flirt #1" Gabi say as they walk by Troy's locker not even aware that they were passing him.

As they were half way pass Troy's locker, Sean leans down and kisses Gabi's forehead " You got it Flirt # 2." He says.

Gabi laughs and they continue their walk.

**Troy's PoV**

I watched Chad walk away and over to Gabi and Sean and greet Sean as if he was his best friend. ( You know, like, what I'm suppose to be.)

I turn away and my girlfriend meets me with a kiss. Well the kiss soon turns into a make out session. I was completely tuned in to the kiss but it just didn't feel right.

Then I hear a giggle that belongs to my best friend Gabi.

Then she does the unthinkable ( **a/n cool word)**

" Nice one." I hear her say.

I think to myself_ "there is no way she's about to do what I think she's about to do."_

" Put it there baby." And Sean gives her a high five.

_Oh. My. God. No. She. Didn't._

Then Sean says " Take it low, Baby girl." Gabi just smiles and gives him a low five.

_Wait, a second. I'm the only one who can call her baby girl. WtF? _


	5. What Kind Of Fool Am I?

_**Hey peoples!! How've you guys been….ok im updating two chapters because 1 you lovely people deserve it and 2 im in a typing mode…lol… Can you guys review more **__****__** please?? Thanks so much ..and now heres Chapter 4.**_

_**WHAT KIND OF FOOL AM I?**_

**GABI'S POV**

" You guys are the bestest best friends anybody could have. I had so much fun." I say walking into the school. Well technically I'm not walking, I'm on Sean's back.

" We know, we know." Sharpay says holding Zeke's hand. " We're fabulous."

We all laugh a bit. " Now I didn't say all that." I reply " But seriously lunch at the park seemed to be just what I needed."

Just then Troy walks up to us with Angel. He looks kind of p-o'd. I wander what's wrong?

" Hey Roy, what's wrong bestest? " I ask, using the name that only I can call him.

" Gabi, where'd you guys go for lunch? I thought we were going to the beach."

Everybody but me, Roy, and Angel started laughing. I tap Sean lightly as to say let me down. Once the laughter died down I finally get it. They didn't want Troy to come so when they made the plan in front of him they named a different location.

" We were at the park, Roy." I say a little hurt. " And since when do you call me Gabi?"

He looks down at Angel and then back to me.

" Never mind, Troy." I say rolling my eyes at him, he looks dejected.

" Look ,Gabi-" Troy began but I cut him off.

" I'll see you guys later. I have to go get some stuff from my locker."

And I walk off.

**No One's P.O.V.**

After Gabi walked away the gang and troy we having a stared down. No one notice Angel sneak away towards the way Gabi was goin.

Chad finally have had enough of cussing Troy out thru his eyes decided to verbalize his thoughts.

" Ok Troy all I want to know is, where the hell is our best friend? Huh? Where did he go? And when is he coming back. Why didn't he tell us especially Brie he was leaving? When he gets back tell him not only has he got a lot of explaining to do to us. But he's got a helluva lot of apologizing to Brie to do too. Till then just stay away from us, you and your manipulative girlfriend. Speaking of the Witch where'd she disappear too?"

" Don't call my girlfriend a witch Chad. What's wrong with you ? What has she done to any of you?" Troy said getting mad.

" Gee I Don't know maybe stole a best friend away from us." Chad said.

" Completely changed your attitude." Sharpay jumps in.

" Never Liked any of us." Kelsi continues.

" Especially Gabi." Sean includes.

"Always threatens people." Ryan states clearly.

" Did we mention she doesn't like Gabi?" Zeke asks.

" One word for me: manipulative." Martha adds.

" Broke Gabi's heart." Taylor said.

" Oo. Oo. I know." Jason says. " Dude she soooo doesn't like Gabi."

" Whatever I don't have to stay and listen to this." Troy says and begins to walk away.

" Yo, Troy. " Chad says.

Troy turns around.

" DO Not come around till my little sister Gabi's, Roy is back."

And with that the gang all headed to their lockes, leaving Troy upset, hurt and confused.

**Angels POV**

As I watched Gabriella the ugly nerd and my boyfriend interact with one another I became angry.

_They might be best friends right now. But not for long. Soon and very soon little scary Montez wont even look at Troy. And Troy wont even know what's going on and he'll come to me for comfort and we'll be even closer. Oh yes I'm a freaking master mind a schemer. _

All of sudden Gabriella started walking away. _Hmmmm maybe I should follow her._

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

_Ugh I followed this chick all the way to her locker … what a let down…. Wait, what in the, why are their pictures of her and Troy all over her Locker. They really are best friends. Ah-ha. That makes this so much more delighting. Ah- hah._

**Gabi's POV**

_We're in the last period of the day. And boy oh boy the tension in here is soooo thick I don't think a professional butcher could cut it._

_Of course I sit next to Troy in this class right. He has this distant look on his face I wish I knew what he was thinking about. I wish maybe, just maybe it could be me. But that would be a fairy- tale. And my life is far from a fairy tale. _

_Ugh. I wish the bell would hurry up and ring. Maybe I should apologize for rolling my eyes at him earlier. It was a bit childish. _

_2 more minutes._

Troy's cell starts to vibrate.

He has a text message, from who ,Angel of course.

**Baby meet me by your locker.**

_Gabriella you are not going to cry there is no reason to cry at all. He is…was…is?...was? might be your best friend that's all._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I gather up my stuff and follow Troy out the classroom.

" Hey Troy." I begin but he just nods and walks off, probably on his way to his locker.

My eyes follow him until I can't see him any more.

Its only then when I cry. When he's not around.

Looks like im gonna be doing a lot of crying.

Bring on the Ben & Jerry's.


	6. You So Easily Set Me Aside

_**Ok peoples im kinda sleepy but I promised you guys 2 chapters in the last chapterso here's the second one im gonna try to make it long….**_

**Gabi's POV**

_Be_ep. _Beep .beep ._

"_Ugh. What is that noise."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

I finally cracked my eyes open.

"_Of course it's the friggin alarm clock that Troy got me… Troy… God Im pathetic. Even after he gets with Angela deville ( my worst enemy and he knows she is for Christ sake) he is still my one of my first thoughts in the morning."_

I roll over and hit the snooze button. And I start to cry.

"Breathe. Bella Brea-" I try to calm myself by speaking aloud but as soon as I said "Bella" I lost it completely.

I roll out of bed to go to the bathroom and get ready tears constantly rolling down my face and all.

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE **__

.

After a much needed therapeutic shower I emerged from my walk in closet in pink purple skinny's and a pink Disney land hoodie. I stopped for a moment to put on my pink and purple uggs. I threw my hair into a messy bun and threw on some hoops earrings. I continue towards the door only to stop again to grab my keys, my phone, and the "T" necklace that Troy gave me on my 15 birthday. But my hand hovers over the necklace but then quickly move on to my carrier Hollister bag.

After that I head out my room and down the stair screaming " Bye MOM!" And I continue straight out the front door and to my range rover.

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

As I pull into my parking spot my heart begins to falter as I look to my left and see Troy's truck.

I mumble to myself as I start to gather my stuff " Of course his car is gonna be there he been parkin there ever since the 10th grade stop over reacting Gabi. You're Ok. Everything is gonna be o-AHHHHHHH!!!" I scream as im pulled from my car and whirled around to face 8 very angry and concerned people.

" Um, Hi?" I say a little scared already knowing what I had coming.

Sharpay was the first to attack.

" Where were you last night?" She asked in a very scary voice.

" _AHHHHH IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE QUESTIONS…SAVE YOURSELVES!!!" I think to myself._

" Well I was-" I began to respond only to be cut off by Taylor.

"And why weren't you answering your phone?" Taylor asked in a voice dripping with annoyance and concern.

"_DO those two even go together, I mean c'mon tay annoyance and concern."_

" I turned my pho-" I turned to Taylor to respond but to my surprise and annoyance my big brother Chad interrupted me with another question.

" And are you crazy?" He asked.

" _Ugh. Maybe I should cut them off and see how they like it."_

" What? Chad why would you think I'm-" That's when it happen a over 8 people started to question me all at once and what's scary was I understood every single one of them.

" Do you know what you put us thru?"

"All the worry?"

" The stress?"

" Do you care?"

" Are you listening?"

Then a 9th voice joined in the attack but he wasn't on the prowl.

" Can we talk?"

"_I know that voice its Troy."_

Everybody turned around and looked at him. Then they looked back at me. Waiting for my answer.

I simply reached inside my car grabbed my bad and then I locked the doors and started walking. When I got next to him I didn't look at him instead I looked at the ground and said "No." in a quiet whisper.

I simply kept it pushing till I got to my locker I was putting stuff up and taking stuff out of my locker just as I finished my locker was slammed shut.

"_**BAM**_

I looked to my right to my right to find non other that Angela Deville herself

" _OK… I know this red head wanna be did not just slam my locker shut. I know she didn' Gabriella. Breathe. Ok you can do this without redecorating this witch'sface. Ok."_

" Angela, what the he-"She cuts me off.

" Shut up you ,slag."

I looked around the hallway it wasn't a lot of people there._" Hmmm, I wonder if I were to teach this wannabe a lesson would the people that's in the hallway rat me out… hmm. Probably not I mean I am Troy's best friend. Dang it but she's his girlfriend. Ok , I'll just have to settle for this this count to ten 1.2.3 Im not gonna hit the witch. 4.5.6 Im not gonna hit this ugly mofo who is all up in mine. 7.8.-_

" Look slut. You will stay away from Troy. And I will ease up just a little bit from making your life a living hell."

" _Umm excuse the crap out of me. Did she just give me a friggin ultimatum? This chick is never gonna stop is she. Ugh. Well I might as well give her what she wants its not like Troy's been acting like a best friend lately and heck I've already lost him maybe its time I stop holding on to foolish hopes and dreams I mean im a senior for Pete's sake." _

Angela straightens up the whispers at me with an extreme amount of venom in her words she might as well had yelled them." JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND."

" Hey Baby who you talking to… oh hey Gabi." I hear Troy say from behind me my first tear fell just then. Hey I never said letting go wouldn't hurt.

I turned around a he reached for a hug.

" Hey baby." Angela said side stepping to behind Troy.

Bur Troy said one simple this thing.

" Gabriella?" he questioned.

I stepped into his embrace knowing it was the last time. I whispered to him something I never thought I'd be able to say. " I love you." I took a look at Angela she hadn't heard but she wasn't pleased about the hug. " Good bye Troy." I stepped out of his warm embrace and took off running to my class room.

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

Ok. Avoiding Troy all day proved to be a difficult task seeing that we had all our classes together. But I managed.

I looked at the clock it was 2:59. I started packing up knowing I was gonna have to run.

Troy was starting to pack up too.

"_Shoot. He's gonna follow so not cool."_

I pulled out my car keys and put my Hollister bag on my should.

" _.1." _

I stood up and I heard Troy say. " Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way Brie."

" Don't call me that Bolton." I said in all seriousness and bolted out the door.

I made it to my car as I was pulling out I noticed Troy was pulling out too.

" _UGH!!! STUPID!BASKETBALL CAPTAIN"_

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

Once I pulled up to my house and parked my car I made sure I had everything and that my house Key was ready. I unhooked my seatbelt and reached for the door handle. I stopped and looked in my rearview mirror and he was unhooking his seatbelt. I opened my door and made a mad dash for the door.

But of course Troy being the stupid basketball captain caught me just 4 paces away from the door. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his car. With me muttering the whole way" Stupid…Basketball Capatian…Jerk. UGH!"

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

" How… What… Why…" Troy had been saying the same things for over five minutes now.

" _Can you just spit your bloody sentence out?"_

" What's going on Gabi?" he asked as if he heard my plea.

"Nothing, Troy." I replied in a rather curt voice.

" Really so our relationship means that little to you Brie?

"LOOK BOLTON DON'T CALL ME BRIE EVER AGAIN AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON ASK YOUR BLOODY-" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him but was cut off I by the sound of breaking free the ringtone. I checked my phone but it wasn't ringing and I knew it wasn't because I was sitting in the car with the only person who had that ringtone.

And I wasn't calling him. So who the bloody hell is that?

Troy pulled over to talk to whoever it was.

" Hey baby." He said.

" _Oh, no no no no no. I gotta get out of here. He just killed off what was left of my heart. How dare he give her that ringtone."_

I quietly unbuckled my seatbelt and gathered my stuff then I quickly opened the door and hoped out. And I took of running. Where to though? I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to Taylors either. CHAD'S.

I kept running but I sent out a 911 to the gang saying chads. But I forgot Troy was still a part of the gang in my phone…


	7. You Made A Fool Of Me, Tell Me Why?

_**OK…PEOPLE I GET IT… I PROMISE FROM NOW ON LONG CHAPTER. 3,000 idk we'll see. HOWS THAT. FAIR WARNING THERE WILL BE FOUL LANGUAGE AND BEHAVIOR IN THIS CHAPTER AND PROBABLY AFTER THAT. SO COVER YOUR EARS…OR EYES I GUESS… ANY WAY ENOUGH WIT RUNNING MY MOUTH… OR TYPING MY THOUGHTS I GUESS… UGH WATEVA U GET THE POINT…HERE'S:**_

_**CHAPTER 7: YOU MADE A FOOL OF ME,TELL ME WHY?**_

**GABI'S POV:**

I had made it to Chad's house a little over ten minutes ago.

I'll give you a recap:

_I ran._

_Finally, I came to Chad's street. And I felt a flood of relief as I reached Chad's door. I rang the door bell a bigillion times._

_Chad came bounding down the steps screaming " Hold your friggin horses sister." _

_He finally reached the door and flung it open._

"_About time." He said as I walked in. " Its been like forever since we had brother/sister time. Jeez. But did you have to pick now of all times. I mean Tay is upstairs –" He finally stopped talking noticing I was on the verge of tears._

" _Gabster?" He asked quietly in a voice that sent my tears over the rim of my eyes._

_Chad sighed and closed the door leaving it unlocked knowing that I sent out the 911 to the gang. He scooped me up like I was a baby and carried me upstairs to Taylor. He laid me on the bed and before I blinked my head was in Taylors lap. _

" _Want to talk about it?" She asked while running her hand thru my hair, though deep down I knew she already knew who this was about._

"_WHY? Why do I keep hurting myself over him? Huh? Am I just stupid because its obvious he doesn't give 2 blind----" I stopped talking to calm myself down. I took slow steady breaths and finally I was calm again. _

" _Gabster," Chad started to ask I could see the hesitation on his face, and I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later.  
_

_I sat up and grabbed my favorite pillow. It was a basketball pillow but what made it so special is that all of the gang signed it when we got it for Chad at our fifth grade culmination. _

_Then I started. " This morning after I walked away from the 'ATTACK OF THE QUESTIONS'" I paused to see Chad's frown split into a fourth of a grin, and to hear Taylor's giggle. " I had a little run in with Angela the Devil! She basically told me to stay away from Troy and she would ease up on me. Then she told me to stay away from him. I had come to terms it was best that I did." _

_Taylor and Chad both had looks of shock on their faces. I knew exactly what they were thinking: Gabi would never give in so easily._

" _Aah, right you are my friends. I am in no way afraid of Angela. But lets face it Troy Alexander Bolton is not the same. He is not my best friend and I figured by the way he was acting it'd be much better for him this way. I mean he cant have his pie and eat his cake too. I am honestly to hurt right now to even consider him as a friend. But any way I am getting ahead of my self."_

" _So that's why you were avoiding Troy at all cost today." Chad said putting two and two together._

_I laid back down feeling a cramp coming on in my calf but I continued anyway" Yeah but anyway, when the bell for last period to end rang he said 'now we can do this the easy way or the hard way brie.' I simple told him not to call me that it was very harsh actually." I stopped talking abruptly because all of a sudden Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsie and filed in the room. I gave them the ghost of my smile. _

_Sharpie just laid down facing me she took my hand and looked into my eyes for a bit. See sharpie is like my twin she can read me so quick its kinda sad. She just silently cried for me and the pain I was going thru. After a few minutes of holding her Zeke came and took her and settled her in his lap._

" _Gabster." Chad simply said I only nodded my head and continued._

" _After that I ran all the way to my car. But when I was pulling out I noticed that he was following me. So he followed me all the way home. I almost made it, I was only four paces away but the bloody jerk caught me and threw me over his shoulder and put me in his truck we drove into town and he kept question words. I pleaded with him to spit it out inside my head of course." I stopped again because Jason and Martha walked in completing the group._

_Once they got situated Chad simply nodded his head I can tell he was getting p-o'd at the interruptions. I gave him a ghost of a smile and continued. " SO finally he asked me what was going on. I said nothing. Then the bloody jerk off said to me ' Really so our relationship means that little to you Brie?' I lost it I started yelling at him and right when I was about to tell him about Angela, the breaking free ringtone started ringing." _

_Everybody in the room gasped._

_Then I heard Kelsi say " No way in bloody hell. Gabi that old fart didn't, I know he didn't. He just couldn't." She rambled on getting quieter by the millisecond._

" _Yes. Yes he did. He gave the ringtone to someone else guys. My heart is completely numb at the moment. And you want to know who he gave it to?"_

_Everybody already seemed to know._

" _Angela." I said it so quietly I barely even head myself. _

_It was dead silent. I figured I should finish the story._

And so you're back to where I left off.

" So when he answered it he had to pull over because the dumb jerk off left it at home. So I gathered all my stuff and when I was sure he wasn't paying any attention to me I made a run for it. And, well here I am shattered but not broken. Wounded but time will heal. Who knows there's lots of guys at East High. Maybe Even Sean." I let out a ghost of a giggle after I was done. Bye the time I was thru the door was thrown open.

There stood a very frantic Sean " Where's my baby girl?" He asked.

Chadster smiled and pointed to me. Sean was at my side in seconds.

" You ok Flirt #1?" He asked with so much concern in his eyes.

I nodded and kissed his cheek and said " Calm down flirt# 2, Sharpie, Taylor, and I are all going down to the kitchen and Chadster here is gonna fill you all in on your way down to the den. Then we're all gonna watch a movie because _'We are a family'_ Then for the first time in over 8 hours I smiled A Gabster smile when I heard Chadster say " Oh no not Dream girls again" On my way out the room.

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

After Tay, Sharpie and Me had a good cry in the kitchen we got snacks for the movie and headed back to the den.

We all started the movie after Chad filled everybody in on what happened.

Chad and Taylor were in the love chair that we named pinky even though its leather and black.

Sharpie and Zeke were spooning on the ground in front of me and sear we were on this huge love sack.

Ryan and Martha Were seated in front of the couch. And Kelsi and Jason were on the couch.

Right in the middle of one of my favorite songs the door bell rang a bagillion times. Somebody paused the movie. We all stopped and looked at one another. We all knew there was only one other person who knew the doorbell ring. And he wasn't exactly a favorite at the moment.

"_troy."_

Me and Chad got up to go and check to make sure it wasn't some random girl scout. I peeked out the peep hole. And sure enough there he stood.

" I say we don't let him in Gabster." Chad said almost yelling.

I laughed out loud. " Now, now Chadster. Two wrongs don't make a right. But I totally agree with you." I yelled back and then counted to 5.

5.

Next thing I heard was Troys new ringtone for my phone I caught myself by paramore. And I set it as the ringback too.

All you heard throughout the house was the ringtone"_**You got it. You got it. Some kind of Magic. .You're leaving me breathless. I hate this. I hate 're not the one I believe in."**_

I heard Troy gasp from the other side of the door.

" _Yep mofo I changed it."_

I pressed the answer button.

" Bolton."

" Can you please let me in."

" Fine ."

However when I opened the door I discovered he was not alone. I wanted to slap but I figured I would just kill the stupid creature with kindness.

" Hey Angela." I said politely. Then I turned to Troy. " Bolton we're all in the living room. I'm sure you can at least remember the way there."

" Look Gabi." When he notice I had no intention to look at him, its like he finally notice something had gone terribly wrong between us. " Can you at least look at me."

" No." I said it softly. And continued back to the den.

When Troy walked in he the Den he said " Hey everybody." Nobody responded so when and Angela sat on the couch with Martha and Ryan.

Ryan screamed and hopped over Martha.

I started to laugh so hard. Chadster of course had my back. He was laughing hard two.

And he crawled over to in between the love sack and the love seat. Martha jumped up and Ran to the same spot.

Kelsi rolled under the coffee table and lay in front of the love seat.

When we saw Kelsi literally roll under the table we lost it. And this time is was Sharpay, Zeke, Sean , Me, Taylor, and the Chadster.

Jason got up and walked over to where Kelsi was resumed there position.

But what shut the six of us up was when Jason was getting comfortable he said the area he already relaxed in was tainted.

" Jason?" I questioned. Everybody was staring at him with disbelief. " O M G!"

Then all 10 of us started laughing so hard that we were all crying.

Then the wicked witch of the East said " Are we like… gonna like…watch the movie or like….no?"

Sharpie rolled her eyes then pressed play.

When the song " It's All Over." Came on I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the irony.

At first the gang looked at me like I had lost it but then slowly 1 by 1 they all started laughing.

" _Aahh, don't you just love family?"_

Finally I think Troy caught on too. I mean I kind of forgot he use to be a part of the gang too.

He got up. And he friggin paused the movie right before my favorite song.

" _Yep. He's definitely not my best friend __**anymore**_. _Any best friend of mine would know stopping Dreamgirls before 'And I am Telling You' is a death wish."_

" Okay somebody want to tell me what the hell is going on? I mean this is ridiculous." Troy said.

" Me and Ang" _"Barf" "_feel like the outsiders."

" That's because you are." Taylor said under her breath. Causing us to snigger.

" This is ridiculous guys. We're coming over there right now."

Troy and the Witch came and sat by us. This was one time in my life I was gonna miss my favorite Dreamgirls song.

" You know what I'm kinda parched. Im gonna go get some refreshment. Flirt #2. You're coming wit me." I said as I got up then I pulled Sean up.

" Oooh. I like'em feisty." He said. I burst out laughing.

" C'mon lover boy."

Not 10 seconds later Sharpay and Zeke came running in the Kitchen.

" Upstairs now." She whispered to me.

I only nodded and took the back way up to Chad's room.

" Ok what's the plan?"

I asked the other 9.

And that's just what we did.

Of course Troy noticed right away. He had hurt and confusion lingering behind his eyes.

" _Ha, welcome to my friggin world Troy, well person that's in Troy's body."_

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

" Every body know that's my brie baby." I heard Sean say. But all I could see is Darkness.

" _What the heck? The last thing I remember is singing along to " One Night Only" and crying myself to sleep. Oh no. I let my friggin emotions get the best of me. Ugh. Gabi. Smart thing to do. I thought we were done crying for now."_

I opened my eyes and smiled at Sean.

"Hey Flirt."

" Hey baby girl."

" Ah- hem."

I knew it was Troy but I don't give a rats tail.

" So, what are we about to watch now?"

" Hairspray." I heard the Chadster say.

" Oh my favorite!" I yell.

I hop off Sean and dive in between Sharpie and Tay.

" Good Morning Baltiomore!" We all sung.

" Um like, Isabella, like go get me some lemonade." The witch spoke to me for the first time.

I looked to my right.

" Ok. Chick first of all the name is GABRI-ella. Second do you honestly think I'm gonna let you tell me what to do."

I heard the movie pause in the background.

" Well you sure did listen earlier."

" Oh hell Naw." Sharpie said taking her earrings off.

" Does she not know who she's talking to." Tay said, she was doing the same thing Sharpie was doing.

" No leave her to me." I whispered, then I spoke much louder. " Turn the movie back on."

I made it all the way to The Cornie Collins Show and then my anger came out.

I don't remember how but I blinked and I had Angela against the wall and my hand was pressed against her throat.

" Alright Witch. I want you to listen and listen well." I said, a very low voice taking the place of my usual chipper and quiet voice. " The only two reasons I didn't rearrange your face to the point of no return this morning is because number one you really aren't worth it. And number two Troy is happy with you and I'm only letting him go so it can be easy on him. But right now I have no problem with rearranging your face right now because you just over stepped your boundaries. And that THING right there," I stopped and pointed at Troy who was shocked. " I don't even know him any more so I don't give a damn about how he feels about your new make over. Now I suggest you leave me the hell alone Angela, because I've had the worst day of my life lost one of my best friends and I'm tired from running. So if you wanna stay after this I also suggest you go sit by your asshole of a boyfriend and shut the hell UP!"

After I was done I stormed up to the room to calm down, every body knew not to come mess with me while I was calming down.

After about 5 minutes I came back down the steps and I walked over to Sean and sat down on his lap.

Not 5 minutes after I had officially got back into the movie it was paused.

" Bolton! what the hell do you want now?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Brie Shut Up!" He screamed at me. " WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ANGIE WAS SO …I CANT EVEN DESCRIBE. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GET HER A DRINK MONTEZ. DAMN GROW UP! STOP THINKING ABOUT 'RE SO SELFISH."

" Alright Bolton… I'm sorry alright." I said in a calm voice but I was burning up on the inside. " I'll get the chick a lemonade. And I'll get you a drink to. Coke Right?"

He smiled. " I'd like that."

I nodded to Sharpay as to say 'get ready to take me home'. Then I ran out the room and upstairs and grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything. Then I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen and got to to-go cups and poured coke and lemonade.

"Here you are." I said standing behind Troy and Angela. When they looked up at me I poured their drinks on them. Then when the liquid was out I threw the cup. " Sorry bout the carpet Chadster tell mom I'm coming to clean it tomorrow. You ready Shar?"

The gang was now in tears from laughing so hard Sharpie just nodded her head and grabbed Zeke's hand.

" C'mon Ry. Martha you want a ride?"

Martha could only nod because she was still laughing.

I walked over and hugged Tay and Chad.

Then I turned on my heel and started towards the door.

" Brie you should've seen his face."Sharpie said on our way out the door. I had to laugh.

**ANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMOREANYMORE**

I was crying myself to sleep when I heard the familiar tap on my balcony door.

I went and opened it in tears. " Troy go away. Angela will not be happy with you here. And frankly I don't know about us anymore we haven't been best friends since that night of the sleep over. Why? Troy. You know what never mind I get it you used me, whatever. Just leave. Wait." I turned around and gave him his letters man jacket and his hoodies and last the hardest thing the "T" Necklace.

"Brie. Talk to me." He said.

"I'm sorry Troy Boy we can still be friends but not close. I don't think Angela wants us so close. And I really cant blame her. Listen our last sleep over was the last time. I cant do it anymore. It hurts so bad Troy. It hurts so bad." I say close to sobbing.

" Well I'm in a relationship Gabi. I know it was our last time. But what hurts what are you talking about?"

" Good night Troy." I shut the door and locked it. And then I closed the curtain and crawled in bed and sobbed myself to sleep with only one thought on my mind.

" _I'm such a coward. I'm so dumb. Why? Because Troy Bolton was my first and my everything but I was truly never anything to him."_


	8. You Say That You Dont Care

**CHAPTER 8: YOU SAY THAT YO DON'T CARE BUT WE MADE LOVE.**

**Troy's PoV**

**3 months later.**

So we're sitting in the theatre for free period. Yep! The whole gang +2 ( Sean and Angela) is here.

Over the past three months a lot has changed with the gang. Slowly but surely they allowed me back and accepted Angela. Though there are moments I think they still don't like us. Also it seems Sean has officially taken my place. He seems to be Gabi's closest friend. They are inseparable. And though I try to talk to Gabi, she's only uttered one word to me for the past 12 weeks. I miss her but if she cant accept my relationship, then there is no room for her.

So right now Angela is cuddling with me on my lap. Taylor and Chad are sitting near the front roll doing the same exact thing. Martha, Sean, and Jason, and Zeke are sitting on the edge of the stage chatting it up. Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan are all gathered around the piano. Gabriella wrote a new song and she wants to sing it for them. But she's so nervous. I guess some things never really change huh?

" Baby." Angela says.

" Yes?"

" Kiss me."

" With pleas—" I am cut off with a kiss.

I start to get lost in the kiss when I hear a strong and passionate voice sing out:

_SO what you gonna do when I don't give you that last chance?_

_How you gon feel when you see me in the back with a new man?_

_And what's it gonna be when you could see me and him holdin' hands?_

_I bet you'll give a damn then!_

_You can keep on feelin' yourself_

_Boy Ima be with somebody else_

_Better keep it real with yourself_

_Or you gone end up by yourself._

_How does it feel?_

" Oh my Jason!" Kelsi screams. " Gabbles that was . . . Im freakin speechless."

" Really? You liked it?" Gabi responds.

" Liked it? Liked it?" Sharpay Demands. " Ella, you're going to record this and we're going to play it at my next party. " Then she claps her hands. " Ahhhh! I can see it now! I gotta go plan." Then she promptly runs out.

" Umm, ok." Gabi says gathering her stuff up. Then she and the others that we're on the the stage start talking.

Then all of a sudden Gabi and Sean start singing a song from twinkletown musical.

It was the fast version of " What I've been Looking for."

"_**BRIIIIIING!"**_

Chad screams! " FOOD! HURRY UP! HUR- RY! UP-A!"

Gabi laughs and says to everybody except me and Angela " Come on you guys before Chadster here has a cow himself then cooks it."

They all laugh and stroll out of the theatre. Me and Angel at the back.

On the way to the cafeteria Ang stops me and says she has something to do. So I go to the cafeteria by myself for the first time in the months.

**ANY*MORE*ANY* MORE*ANY*MORE*ANY*MORE**

So when I get to the cafeteria I see that Sean isn't with the gang or anywhere in sight for the matter. I get over excited it's going to be just like old times just the 10 of us. I walk to the line and get my food then make my way over to my table.

" Hey guys" I says sitting down.

Gabriella immediately gets up and leaves the cafeteria.

" Does anybody know what's wrong with her? She never talks to me anymore. And I'm completely clueless as to why."

Both Sharpay and Taylor give me dirty looks, whereas Kelsi and Martha huff with indignation toward me.

Then all four of them roll their eyes and turn away from me, their .

Zeke, Jason, and Ryan shake their heads and turn away as well.

" Look dude, I've known you for a long time. And you are a lot of things but I know dumb isn't one of them."

Chad says, then he too turns away from me.

What in the world. " Guys come on I thought we were passed this." I say and they all look back at me with bewilderment in their eyes. " I thought we were cool."

Ryan shakes his head and laughs " No, Bolton we're not cool with you unless Gabs is around. And fortunately for you any time you've been around us these past three months she was there but today she's not, all bad."

Zeke shoots Ryan a warning look. And I Know something is way off.

" Wait what do you mean?" I ask utterly confused. " You guys have been putting up a front?"

" Duh Bolton!" Jason says through clenched teeth. " Only reason we are nice to you is because Gabs made us all promise not to treat you differently, despite all the pain and hurt she went through she still stuck up for your sorry ass."

" JaSON!" Kelsi yells shaking her head. " Babe you have one big mouth sometimes you know that?"

" Aww, but you love it." He says right back.

" You know I do." And she kisses him.

I look around at what use to be my closest friends and stop at my friend who I've known since diapers.

" Chad?"

" What are you still sitting here for Troy? You know I didn't believe that my best friend Troy was lost, I believed he was still in there waiting to come out. I believed it for the longest. But the longer you stay with the witch the more I see my best friend fade into nothing. And it's kind of funny Bolton that the only true friend you have now is the one you've hurt the most." Chad says.

Then Sharpay slides me what looks like an invite then Chad simply says " Leave."

I look around the table and look each person in their eyes. And in all of the eyes I saw love, hurt, and little hope.

I got up and left the cafeteria.

I'm going to gain my friends back and I'm going to keep my relationship. There's only one person that can help. Gabriella.

_**SO the song in this chapter is how does it feel by Keri Hilson.**_

_**Theres probably like 3 or 4 more chapters.**_


	9. Tell Me Why?

**Chapter 9: Tell me Why?**

**Gabi's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Life is one crazy rollercoaster ride. Tomorrow I graduate from East High. Honestly my senior year was nothing but fun times and ludicrous. I haven't stepped foot on East High's campus or seen the love of my life for two months. Crazy right? No , not really. You see I saw the love of my life's girlfriend making out with my flirt. ( See what I mean by ludicrous) Immediately after I made sure I wasn't going crazy and or hallucinating, I went to my counselor and begged for home study. He begrudgingly agreed. And presto, my life was just made easier. Till I got the frigging letter in the mail a half week ago requesting my size for my cap and gown. My friends are coming over soon and we're going to have a bar b q. Then Tomorrow after graduation Sharpays throwing a party Im kind of excited. I would be fully excited if Troy wasn't coming. Is that harsh? Eh, who gives a. It's how I feel. _

_Love,_

_Ella Bear._

I close my diary and sigh. I get up and start packing again. After the party tomorrow I'm moving into my dorm. So soon. Yes. I have to get out of here and move on.

_DING!DONG!_

Let the fun begin.

**ANY*MORE*ANY*MORE*ANY*MORE***

As I walk across the stage I cant help but smile down at Chadster he is the bestest big brother any girl could have. He screaming my name louder than all the girls. The whole gang is clutching their sides from laughter and MR. Matsui is just shaking his head. He's going to miss us.

I blow a kiss to Chadster and wink at Tay and Sharpay on the way back to me seat.

I think about all four years here at East high and my eyes begin to water. I will forever cherish my memories here. They made me who I am today. And I have one heck of a family because of East High.

I decided to listen to Mr. Matsui's closing speech but all I caught was " I present to you the class of 2009." I screamed and tossed my hat up.

I ran to the gang and we all group hugged. " We DID IT!!" I screamed.

I look around and spot Troy being congratulated by the parents. We catch eyes for a minute I throw him a sad smile, then quickly look away.

" You guys Ready?" Sharpie asks.

" Umm, sure." We say.

" PARTY AT MINE AT NINE." Sharpie screams

We all just laugh and head over to our parents.

**ANY*MORE*ANY*MORE*ANY*MORE***

" So I just gave the CD to the DJ. You ready for this mamaz?" Sharpie asks me.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I say looking over at Troy and Angela.

Then I heard my song " How does it feel?" And the whole party started dancing to it and I just got so happy.

I started dancing with the party and BOY! What fun was that. The song went off and I saw Troy coming towards me.

Shit. Think. Shit Think. I'll hide in the closet. Nope. That's too obvious . Grab a random boy and make out with him. Yeah, that works.

So I grabbed the football captain who happened to have the hots for me and Troy hated him, but whatever.

" Hey handsome." I said in a seductive voice.

" Um, Hi." He said looking intimidated.

I giggled and kissed right beneath his ear " Aw, don't be scared handsome."

He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I took that as my cue and I leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden my arm is in Troy's grasp and he snatches me away.

" WE need TO TALK." He says anger radiating off of his body and showing through his eyes.

I spot Sharpay and figure what I have to do it's time for me to go. " No we don't Troy." I snatch my arm away and walk to Sharpay.

" Sharpie, I need you to give this to Troy tomorrow. No questions just do it after I leave okay?" I say handing her a CD and an envelope.

She just nods and gives me a hug. " I love you, be safe."

" Love you too. And I'll see you all in the fall."

I turn around and head upstairs to get my stuff from her room.

I come back down stairs in a foul attitude because im hurting and I thought I was over this thing. So I shut off all my emotion and I go numb.

As I reach the front door I am once again snatched by the arm and dragged into the kitchen.

Fine I don't mind exiting through the kitchen door.

" Why wont you talk to me?" Troy asked me.

" Why don't you go ask your precious Angel? HUH?" I say my voice low and lethal.

" Look, the problem is between me and you. So just leave her out of this. Got it, Gabriella?"

" Yeah Troy. I finally get it now. Our friendship just doesn't matter to you ANYMORE.

Only Angel and basketball matter to you. God, I'm so stupid. You're still the same jerk I met in 9th grade.

And the funny thing is, if it wasn't for her, there wouldn't be a problem between us. I'm sorry Troy, but we cant be friends anymore." Under any other circumstance I would've laughed at how his face dropped and his eyes became void and expressionless,

Gone now was the little spark in his eyes.

I turn and walk away. I stop at the door and take one sad look over my shoulder; I take a deep breath look forward and walk out.

**Troy's POV**

What does she mean ask Angela? Whatever we'll just have to talk tomorrow I guess hopefully she'll talk.

I walk back in the party, and see the gang looking really down.

I walk over to them and ask timidly what wrong?

" She gone bird brain." Jason says. " She left without saying goodbye. Now we have to wait till the fall to see her."

I feel a sense of panic. " Wait, who's gone?" I asked fear laced in my voice. The gang looks up with hope in their eyes.

" Oh my God. Troy is that you?" Sharpay asks.

" Damn it Sharpay. Who's gone?" I say back.

" Yep he's back." Chad says a look of pure relief on his face.

Then the whole gang gives me a group hug.

"WHO IS GONE?" I say one last time.

" Gabriella." Sharpay says.

" No." was all I can say. " She cant just leave here without trying to fix the relationship. I need her."

" She told me to give this to you tomorrow." Sharpay says handing over a CD and what looks like a letter. " But I think it's best to give it to you now."


	10. Epiphany

**Hey everyone…. I have a huge favor to ask… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review you guys. It's a little discouraging writing and not getting any reviews **** Okay well HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope your 2010 ROCKSSS!**

**Chapter: I WISH I COULD RIP OUT A PAGE OF MY MEMORY**

**Troy's POV **

Sharpay ended the party early around 12:00 am. Its now 12:30. And me and the gang are getting to know each other all over again. Just talking and every once and a while letting out a bittersweet chuckle. But we all feel so incomplete right now. I mean in the fall we'll all be together again but, God, I miss Brie. I feel so lost without her sitting by my side.

Every five minutes or so I would look down at the envelope that was left for me. I wanted to open it, but truth be told I'm scared to. I don't want to read how much I hurt the absolute love of my life. I don't want to---

" Troy, please just read it. You're going to be surprised. I promise." Sharpay says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I just nod my head. Everyone gets quiet as I open the envelope as if to give me privacy. However I feel all their eyes on me. I pull the letter out and read it.

_Dear Roy, _

_ This year has definitely not been our best, huh? We're not really on speaking terms right now. And I honestly hate that. But the purpose of this letter is to let the truth out._

_ So first I want to tell you the Roy I know is more than wonderful, more than amazing, and he's the irreplaceable love of my life. And he has been from the second I looked into his eyes. I've been blessed to know him and to have him love me even if it was a little. So obviously now you know why I was so hurt after I found out you and Angelette were together. The day I found out was the day I admitted to myself you were the one and only. IF you only knew how it feels, to just grab a hold of something soooo extraordinary and then have it ripped out your grasp…_

_ Eventually I got over myself and decided having you as a bestfriend was fine too. And I tried. God, I tried Troy. But you just weren't my Wildcat anymore. And you don't know how much that pained me. Then Angel "put me in my place" told me to stay away from you. ( that was the day I poured coke on you, so sorry for that Bolton, lol) I respected her wishes because, lets face it we weren't the same were we? No. We weren't. _

_ Despite all the crap that we've been through I still love you more than life itself Troy Alexander Bolton Im going away for awhile, to try to reign my feelings when I see you in the fall we can be friends again. If not thank you for the tears, they made me stronger. Thank you for the hugs the kisses and my first time it taught me love. But most of all thank you for the smiles, they gave me precious memories. _

_Love forever yours,_

_Ga"brie"ella ._

"I have to find where she is before its too late, she needs to know that my feelings are past mutual."I say with tears running down my face. " Why didn't you guys tell me about Angela."

" Dude," Chad says. " We tried. We really did. Know I know you don't want to hear this, but no one is to blame but you."

" Yea, I know bro." I say trying to stop the tears.

" I know you can fix this. You just have to go after her." Sharpay says.

" But where?" I asks wiping my face. " Where would I start-Grams. She's going to Grams."

" Bingo." Taylor says cuddled on Chad's lap.

" I gotta go." I say.

" Huh?" Kelsi says. " She doesn't want to see you Troy."

" I don't care, this is the love of my life going to get over me because she doesn't believe I love her, y'all are stupid in the heads if you even THINK I'm not going to spend every possible second for the rest of our lives making her feel loved. Im going to pack a bag then I'm heading to Grams. Love you all. See you soon and hopefully not single." And without I stood and grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

**Chad's POV**

" Well," I say " that was… insulting and touching."

Suddenly my baby girl, Sharpay, Kels, and Martha are in a group hug jumping up and down.

" She's finally getting her ever after." Taylor said in tears.

Sheesh. Females. I grab tay and comfort her.


	11. Misguided Ghost

"Gabriella." Troy said knocking on the guest house at Gabriella's grandparents. "Come one baby girl I know you're in there."

He had arrived an hour ago. Set in his car for 30 minutes and thought long and hard about his senior year and how he treated the love of his life, because of his fear. Finally, he got out the car and slowly made his way up the path to the guest house.

"Please can we just talk it out?"

No answer.

"Please baby girl."

The door opened and there stood Brie. Tear stained face. Dark circles underneath her eyes. She was wearing her emotions on her sleeve.

"What are you doing here Troy? I am trying to give you what you want. Ok. I am trying to get over my soul mate. I am trying to overcome heart break and stop the heart aches. I am trying to go my own way. Because you've made it perfectly clear this past year that that is what you want."

"Please let me in we need to talk."

"No." Brie stated firm but anybody could see the pain flash in her eyes. She didn't want to deny him. She just wanted him, her lover, best friend, soul mate.

"Brie, Gabriella. I don't blame you for saying no. I don't blame you for putting up your walls and protecting your heart at all costs. I don't blame you at all. But please. Please. I beg you don't shut me out. I know that is a bold thing to ask, because my shutting you out got us into this mess. But please learn from my mistake shutting out the one you love, your soul mate, the one that is meant for you, only brings heart ache and pain. And you don't need any more of that my beautiful Gabriella."

She stepped to the side, and granted him entrance to the house. Fully prepared to turn to him and cuss him out from there in New Mexico to Timbuktu, she turned around battle face on. But when she turned around she wasn't facing the arrogant man she'd come to loathe the past school year. She was facing her Troy Boy. And he looked broken up. It was then she knew he already knew and felt the depths of the hurt and pain he caused her. There was no need to yell, rant, and scream. But she had some things she needed to say.

She ran to him and looked him in the eyes and began to let everything she'd been holding in just flow.

"You left me. You just vanished. I waited for you, tried to revive you. I prayed for you. I prayed for us. In the process of you being a coward, I lost my life and my heart. You didn't have to deal with all the worried stares and glances from the gang. You didn't have to hear '_poor Gabi.'_ Whispered every single time you walked down the hallway. You forgot about me. You decided what was best. You didn't even stop to think about the hurt and pain I would endure; seeing my heart with another. Seeing you two cuddle, and kiss and be lovey dovey. Did you honestly I could actually sit there and stomach it. You only thought of yourself. And you disappointed not only me but the gang. I lived by myself for most of my senior year. And I didn't have the option to spend time with, coincidentally, the only person I wanted to spend time with. You couldn't see my hurt or my pain because you were too busy protecting your damn self. What was that this past year? Huh? Because my Troy, he just isn't like that. He cares, he's honest. He there for me and he knows that I'd be there for him."

She paused and looked down. When she looked back up tears were streaming down her face but she continued on. "You hurt me so bad. The amount of hurt I experienced I could have never fathomed. And to know that you, of all people, were the one to cause the hurt, made it hurt all the more. You were my rock, my shelter, my protection, my comfort, my smile. I had to let all of that go I had to convince myself that I was no longer needed, I was no longer wanted. I had to tell myself to get over you because you were never coming back. I had to force myself to give up hope. And then you show up here. My Troy Boy shows up."

She took a step forward and Troy automatically opened his arms, but he looked cautious. But the next four words that Gabriella spoke was all the encouragement he needed.

Gabriella simply looked him in the eyes and said "Baby, please hold me."


End file.
